leo's POV
by kimorodriquez
Summary: a story about an underdoge with ruff(see what i did there)beggings and harsh trails and help from the most unusual places take on leos life, diffrent,more serious when needed and strong but not to op.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

LEO

I…I was just a kid when it happened,but even after all these years have gone by its

Still fresh in my mind.

9 years ago

"Mom are you done yet i'm getting hungry" a little 6 year old boy called out to his mother.

"Just a minute mijo i'm getting my purse then we'll be on our way" said the mother of the 6 year old. she grabbed her purse and headed out of here office in the mechanic shop she worked in, all the while thinking of her little leo,his birthday was to be soon and she just couldn't think of what to do,but she knew exactly what to get him, it was a family tradition for the males on her

Mother's side of the family to get samoan tattoos on there whole right arm (like the rocks),

Of course you'd think that a loving mother like her would try to keep her kid away from stuff like

That but in her family it's tradition (almost like religion)

"So mom umm what are we doing for my birthday am I going to get the family tattoo" leo asked.

"Umm maybe i'm still not sure" she lied as to not ruin the surprise "but what i do know is you're getting mommy's special birthday cooking" she said ,leo beamed up at her nothing Could compare to esperanza valdes cooking and when it's for special occasions all

The more better.

"Schist i forgot my keys leo,just give me a moment and i'll get them ok"

"Ok don't take too long" leo said back

Leo waited outside of the mechanic shop for his mother to return all the while thinking

What might he get for his seventh birth day,but he was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud crash and a high pitch scream "MOM?!" Leo shouted running to the front doors of the shop

He tried to open them but they wouldn't budge an inch so he slammed his 6 year old fist into the door But still no budge, loud noises came from the inside it sounded like a scuffle and a fight that was totally one sided based on the the feminine yelps and screeches he could all the noises stopped, but all that did for leo was make him worry more so with a final push the doors Opened,he could tell that it opened just a little bit too easily,like whatever was preventing

It from opening before now just let him in,but he didn't have time to worry about that, running

Through the the hallways he came to his mother's office but there was no sign of her "leo come hear... my son" a voice said 'wait that voice,mom!' leo thought as he chasde after his mother's

echos "leo come here" esperanza's voice said "come quick little hero...leonidas" the voice said changing a into something more sleep like and different

"Mom?" leo asked questioningly as he rounded the corner that led into the garage of the workshop at the end of the hallway he could see his mother tied to a thick pole made of earth

That should have not been in there she was bloody from head to toe as he got closer he could make out the bruises and cuts on her face, her hair that was normally black was now

A dark shade of red from her own blood that now socked every inch of her body "mommy"


	2. Chapter 2

Leo stared dumb struck by the situation in front of him, his mother tide down and beaten to a bloody pulp.

with tears running down her face as she shouted at him with warnings of a beating she would give him if he didn't run away.

but leo couldn't proses any of it as tears streamed down his face like a river pouring out of a small crack in a dame.

suddenly with a burst of tears and a cry of "mommy" little Leo took of running to his mother

"NO MIJO RUN AWAY" esperanza cried out to her son. fearing for his life "turn around don't come, run away"

"no... no stay" said the sleepy voice.

Leo paid no attention to the warnings his mother cried out instead he kept on running.

not even noticing the silhouette of a women in a shadowed area of the garage.

reaching his mother he noticed there was more blood poring out from stabs to the stomach

and still pouring leo worked on setting his mother free from her restraints with shaking little hands

and trembling lips he spoke "mom don't worry I'll get you free and we can still have the best birthday party ever

with your special cooking it'll be the best. a-and a-after that it'll be Christmas I'll get you the best present ever"

"mijo p-pleas just r-run for me" esperanza sobbed out "NO no no no, I can't leave you mom what are you saying" little leo cried out.

"amusing" said a women in a dark green cloak that covered her head and eyes but revealed bright plump pink libs that was nothing but real.

"so sweet and endearing that I cant help but weep for your lose little one" the lady clade in green spoke.

" Lose n-no lose, mommy's still hear" leo spoke back "oh how sad, look into her eyes hero and tell me if she's still alive" the women said

lifting up Leos mother's head showing no sign of life left in those black orbs that used to look upon her baby boy with so much love and care

it was almost on believable "MOM MOM MOM " little leo screeched as he realized his mother was no longer with him.

''it's all right it's all right, if you miss having a mother that much already then I guess you could belong to me little one how dose that sound"

leo gave no response to the strange lady as he continued to sob into his biological mothers shoulder, not even knowing he was just adopted

by one of the most powerful beings on his earth. with a raged filled yell Leos body was engulfed in flames burning his dead mothers corps

and setting fire to the whole place nothing was left but leo and the women in green

"there, there its alright she's in a better place now" cooed the lady at here new and sobbing son

"w-who did this to my mother" leo finally staggered out with his head down and tears dripping while his fist clenched "if I tell you what will you do"? questioned the lady in green

"revenge" leo seethed out the word with as much a venom a 6 year old could muster. with a raised eyebrow that leo could not see she answered.

"the god's...do you still intend on getting revenge" the lady answered with clear amusement in here voice.

"yes" leo simply answered "ok mijo but you'll need some help from your mother if you want such an important roll In my plane's"

"mijo? why call me mijo only my mother call's me that and she's dead" leo asked in a sad and small voice.

"didn't you hear me,your now with out a mother but lucky for you I'm hear to help how would you like to be my son little one"

Leo's only response was a node "good no come with mother Gaia there is much to do"


	3. Chapter 3

many years past by since the incident with my mothers death, every day since than was spend did on training in combat, hiding emotions, blending in, social skills, street smarts and book smarts.

Gaia had tolled me that every thing she was teaching me was to be used in my every advantage. but that was many, many years ago, but now all of my hard work will be for a new goal.

(flash back)

"Leo come here for a minute " Gaia called .

"yea what is it mother" Leo answered walking to his adoptive parent .

"it's your 12th birthday and I have a gift for...give me your right arm" Leo showed her his right arm while she continued to talk as she pulled up his sleeve she said something that sent his blood ice cold. I am aware that you have a tradition in your family Leo.. that all young adult males part take in by that age of 7 of course you haven't because well your biological mother is dead and you had no one to give it to you, but do not fret I'm here for that" she finished.

"how do you know that its a family secret." Leo said after a long pause "O... it was one of that last things you end your mother were talking about before I killed her of course." Gaia answered. she smiled down at the demigod with a kind and motherly smile, like what she said never even had happened. Leo slowly raised his head to scream but before he could his right arm was engulfed in flames, not any ordinary flames but blood red one's that didn't bring light to the room but sucked in the light that was there. Leo let out a blood curling screech that filled the house after that he blacked out.

(end of flash back)

Leo had woken up in a school bus full of kids his somewhere his age fifteen or sixteen driving in the middle of nowhere. he was in a seat by himself he looked back at the seat behind him (which happened to be the last seat) and he could see a couple holding hands the strange thing was the blonde haired boy seemed to be in the same situation he was, clueless to what was going on and where he was.

the girl siting next to him squeezed his hand. "Jason,you okay "she asked

she wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. her chocolate brown hair was choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. no make up was worn but she didn't need it she had natural beauty, but it looked like she was trying to hide it or not draw attention to herself. but it didn't work. what really got Leo's attention was her eyes that seemed to change color like kaleidoscope-brown, blue, and green.

the blonde kid now known as Jason let her hand go, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout from the front of the bus, "All right, listen up!"

"well arrive in five minutes! stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet and if any of you little punks causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

the man who announced this looked like a coach. his baseball cap was pulled low over his military style hair cut, so you could see his eyes that were shadowed by his cap. he had a wispy goatee and a scare that started below his right eye and went across the bridge of his nose and stopped below the left eye. his buff arms and chest pushed against a black polo shirt. saggy work out pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a baseball bat by his side he looked dame intimidating for a school coach that's for sure.

Jason looked at the girl next to him. "can he talk to us like that?"

she shrugged. "Always dose. this is the wilderness school. 'where kids are animals"

she said it like it was a joke they'd shared before. after that Leo turned full front and just stayed quite for the whole ride.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest ohe trip to the canyon was uneventful, no one talked for they were too scared to.

Coach hedge made his warnings crystal clear so students didn't want to test him.

"Cupcakes single file line"

Coach hedge shouted throughout the bus students started to move as ordered.

PIPERS POV

As I walked down the aisle I couldn't stop thinking about jason's problem apparently he had lost his memory will he was sleeping on the bus with his head resting on my lap. Thinking

Of jason's head on her lap made piper's cheeks go red with a blush,but all thoughts of jason and her came to a halt when she saw her best friend hadn't moved out of his set instead he was laying down like he was sleeping he had on timberlands with jeans and a camo jacket and a white tank top that showed his well built frame, even for a fifteen year old leo had a good frame,

It wasn't like jason's but more of an athletics build.

"Leo wake up" piper said as she shook leo awake.

"W-what are we there yet" leo yawned out while keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes now wake up or couch 'edgey' will make you run laps" piper giggled at her nick name for coach hedge.

Opening his eyes leo questioned me with a "who are you" that really made my day.

"Great first jason now you leo" piper growled out.

LEO'S POV

It seems that this girl piper knows me,what's going on, last thing i remember was talking to gaia

Than...than. Leo lost focus of his surroundings as memories came rushing back to him, how

His mother died, who took him in and his days of training since day one of his new life with a

New mother that promised to always be there but no the fat's couldn't have that could they.

No happy endings for leo valdez, why not take away his last hop, his last home, and make

His whole life a sob story. Leo's hand clenched into a fiste that promised pain to the one that caused him his pain.

"Leo..leo helloooo anyone home" piper asked a non responsive leo.

"What is it" asked leo.

"Are you okay leo" questioned a vary worried piper.

"Yea i'm okay thanks piper" leo said.


End file.
